the First Taste of Pure Freedom
by ShuKitty-Chan
Summary: His every move was being analyzed. His pulse monitored, and brainwaves recorded. It was like he was a test subject, who knows he probably was. Yaoi/DemRox/Random Xaldin/Happy Vexen


DemRox

* * *

><p>His every move was being analyzed. His pulse monitored, and brainwaves recorded. The worst of it all was the "small two details" the man called them. They where you couldn't sleep or eat. It was like he was a test subject, who knew he probably was.<p>

*Bam! Bam! * he opened his eyes to see a blonde haired old man banging on the glass tube he was in.

"Number 13!" he shouted, "Wake up! I said no sleeping."

'_72 hours of being suspended in water with an oxygen supply, and the man won't allow a 5-minute rest?'_ he said in his mind. It seemed like he was in this watery prison for a month now, but he knew it had only been three days. Then as a gift from the universe the water drained slowly out.

When his feet hit the ground, a wave of freedom washed over him. The blond man walked over and opened the latched door then stepped in. he started to pull all of his monitoring equipment off of his skin. Then he went to the I-V tube and took that out of his arm. he flinched at the pain.

" Well 13 you seemed to have gotten rid of that cold you had." Said Vexen pointing to a glowing screen.

He walked the small blonde boy over to a metal lab table and tossed him a pair of boxers, and a cloak. After he changed the man told him to sit on the table so he could, "just give you one final check-up before you go, too be safe." The old man smiled and hunched over him. his long blonde hair falling into the little boys face. "Roxas," he said, "you are such a good little boy." Roxas smiled, and Vexen proceeded to checked his eyes, throat, and ears.

" Okay, well you seem all good. You can go." Vexen patted roxas's head and smiled.

Roxas thanked Vexen then walked out the door. Down the hall he could hear what sounded like a car race, but he knew that sound to well. Roxas ducked right as Demyx was about to glomp him. Demyx hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow Roxy. Why did you duck?" the taller blonde looked at the shoter blonde all watery eyed, "Oh I don't care!" he said hugging Roxas.

"Nice to see you too Demyx." he said as Demyx squeezed him harder.

When he finally let go, Roxas told him what he had to endure. Roxas told him about three days without sleep or food, or his 'Demy-kinns'. Demyx gave the small blonde a sad face when he mentioned him, then hugged Roxas once more. Demyx looked at him with his full on smile and said, "C'mon Roxas, lets go get you some food."

Roxas was so happy when he told him that there was soon going to be food in his grasp. He leaned over and slowly kissed Demyx on the cheek. Roxas was blushing more than Demyx by now, but he didn't care. Demyx was smiling, and said with a spring in his step,"Now theirs the Roxy I remember!"

The two of them stepped into the kitchen only to be greeted by the smell of Xaldin's cooking. He had fresh food everywhere.

"Ah, Xaldin's cooking smells so good doesn't it Demyx?" Roxas chirpped.

He nodded in agreement. Demyx and him walked over to the fridge. He grabbed a cheese sandwich, and Roxas grabbed some strawberries and a banana. Roxas didn't like furit, but it was something he had wanted to eat since he was put in that tube. They walked to the table and sat to eat. As Roxas was peeling the banana, Demyx wouldn't take his eyes off of him. Roxas turned his head around, to see if he was staring at someone else, but he wasn't. Right as the small blonde turned his head back, and was sticking the banana in his mouth he happend to get a glance at Demyx's face, and he was blushing.

"Is there something wrong?" the short blonde asked him.

He coughed and mutterd out the word, "Banana."

Roxas's eyes widened, then they went back to normal. He smiled then licked the banana right in front of his Demy-kinns. The mullet haired boy's face turned bright red. To make the suspense worse for the poor boy, Roxas stuck the fruit in his mouth and lightly sucked on it for a minute or so. Right as he thought Demyx's face couldn't get any redder, he chomped onto the banana.

Demyx's face went blank, then his whole body and even his food dropped to the floor. Roxas got up and rushed over to him.

"Are you okay?" he said nudging his head.

Demyx let out a groan and raised his head to reveal a pained look. The small boy started to laugh, but stopped and hugged the dirty blond. Roxas sat back down in his seat and looked at his boyfriend.

"Hey DemDem," he said, "who is the 'seme' in this relationship?"

He looked at Roxas, and smiled.

"I am." He said giving it not a second thought.

Roxas nodded his head in agreement. He heard Demyx start to laugh, and then from across the table his hand raised the small boys head into his. they both met in a kiss. He took Roxas arm and led them to his room. He opened the door, s they both entered.

they sat on his bed, and he leaned in to kiss the small boy, but stopped.

"What is wrong?" Roxas asked him. His blue eyes brightening in the dim sunlight.

"I'm so stupid. I didn't even ask you if you wanted to kiss. I'm sor~"

Roxas kissed the tall blonde before he could apologize. When the short blonde pulled away he said,

"No need to be."

As like a killer instinct, The tall blonde kissed him again and again untill they were tangled with-in eachother. After a full three minutes the tall blonde stopped and took a breath. the smaller boy must have been falling asleep because the last thing he heard was,

"I love you Roxas."

The tall dirty blonde saw that the small blonde had fallen a sleep, so he tucked them both in and slept also.


End file.
